


Les Voyageurs : Avant-Goût

by blondiesRlovely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Grandchildren's Era, Harry Potter Next Generation, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondiesRlovely/pseuds/blondiesRlovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy et Elijah ont seize ans. Ils n'ont jamais connu leur mère, qui les a abandonné quand ils avaient un an. Élevés par leur père, ils se sont toujours demandé qui elle était et pourquoi elle était partie. Quoi de mieux, pour le savoir, que de remonter dans le temps, à l'époque où leur mère et leur père étaient encore ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1 : L'invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Tout d'abord, j'aimerais spécifier que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic. Phenicia et moi-même, Sian (en général nous utilisons le pseudo "Phenisian", mais puisque les inscriptions sont suspendues sur AO3 pour l'instant, je vais poster sous mon pseudo personnel).
> 
> Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, elle est en cours depuis déjà un bon moment (c'est un projet qu'on a depuis plus d'un an et sur lequel nous travaillons beaucoup), malheureusement nous n'avançons que très lentement.
> 
> C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de poster des drabbles écrits par l'une ou l'autre d'entre nous et qui permettent ainsi non seulement que nous développions le caractère des personnages, mais aussi de vous donner un avant-goût de la fic et vous faire patienter avant que nous commencions à la poster.
> 
> Nous avons aussi un tumblr, sur lequel nous postons notre avancée et avons mit quelques petits trucs, tels que des fiches personnages ou autre. N'hésitez pas à le suivre si vous souhaitez être tenu au courant, il s'agit de : lesvoyageursdutemps. Vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil.
> 
> Nous avons également, depuis peu, une page facebook dont le lien se trouve également dans mon profil.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à jeter un petit coup d'oeil !  
> Bonne lecture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous voici avec notre tout premier Drabble ! Écrit par Phenicia, il met en scène l'un de mes personnages principaux préférés et un personnage secondaire que j'affectionne beaucoup. J'espère que cet "avant-goût" vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> _#sian_

La réunion des préfets dans la grande salle venait de se terminer et, comme à son habitude, Moïra n'avait pas tardé, se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie. À sa grande surprise, Prudence l'avait suivie, ça, par contre, ce n'était pas normal ! En général, elle restait un peu plus longtemps pour aider Eliott à rassembler les notes de la réunion, voir les compléter par ce qui avait été dit mais oublié lors de l'écriture, mais ce jour-là, elle s'était simplement excusée en demandant à son cousin s'il pouvait s'en charger seul cette fois, lui promettant qu'elle le ferait sans lui la prochaine fois pour compenser.

Hors de la grande salle, la Serpentard s'était tournée vers son aînée.

– Tu avais deviné que je devais te demander quelque chose ?

– C'était pas difficile à savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Une fois à ton dortoir, tu pourrais appeler Maxine ? Je l'attendrai à l'entrée des cachots.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Moïra avait continué son chemin, mais la préfète en chef laissa échapper un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment que sa cadette allait demander à son amie de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

Prudence avait été à son aise jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots, elle savait parfaitement où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard, mais par respect pour chaque maison, elle n'approchait jamais d'un élève qui rentrait « chez lui ». Après quelques minutes à peine, la blonde arriva.

– Maxine…

– Prudence.

– Désolée de t'avoir dérangée dans tes occupations…

– C'est rien, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais coupée dans une merveilleuse et passionnante contemplation des flammes dans la cheminée de la salle commune !

Au moins, elle n'avait pas coupé sa cousine dans une révision d'un cours important ! Sans plus attendre, elle lui présenta une lettre.

– J'ai reçu ceci ce matin, expliqua-t-elle. Mes parents vous invitent Eulalie et toi à passer Noël avec nous, vos parents seront évidemment présents.

– Je vois.

– Seulement, aucune de vous n'envoie beaucoup de hiboux chez elle…

– Quel dommage qu'on ait pas nos propres hiboux, vraiment… Et que le morveux et Eliott nous prêtent le leur que quand ils n'écrivent pas à leur famille… C'est vrai, ils leur écrivent vraiment rarement ! Imagine, une fois, ils sont restés trois jours sans rien envoyer ! Je plains vraiment leurs parents, ils ont dû penser qu'ils étaient morts, dévorés par un Niffleur ! Imagine que…

– Maxine ?

La blonde s'était alors tue, lançant un regard interrogateur à Prudence.

– Je suis venue pour savoir si Eulalie et toi comptiez passer vos vacances ici ou accepter l'invitation.

Ayant l'impression de presser la Serpentard, la jeune femme ajouta rapidement :

– Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite, bien sûr ! Tant que tu me réponds dans la semaine et me transmet la réponse d'Eulalie…

– Je te répondrai fin de semaine dans ce cas.

– Merci. Bonne soirée.

Et Prudence s'éloigna avec un signe de la main.


	2. Drabble 2 : La Bulle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un second drabble ! Ecrit par moi, cette fois. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour nous dire s'il vous a plu ou non.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> _#sian_

La cape serrée autour d'elle pour maintenir autant de chaleur que possible, Cassidy traversait le parc à toute vitesse, empressée de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, son regard se porta sur l'un des majestueux saules pleureurs du parc. Quelque chose de noir dénotait dans la neige blanche au pied de l'arbre. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et prit entre ses mains ce qui était en réalité une cape, de laquelle le blason jaune et noir ainsi que l'insigne de préfet ressortaient. Cette cape ne pouvait, par conséquent, appartenir qu'à Angela, sa cousine, ou à Rowan, pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments tellement bien cachés que presque tout Poudlard était au courant – sauf le principal concerné, évidemment.

Après avoir cherché de tous côtés après le ou la propriétaire, elle leva les yeux. Et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir regardé en l'air plus tôt, parce que c'était tellement évident !

Assit sur une branche, le dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses cheveux blonds dénotant dans le feuillage vert : Rowan, bien sûr. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle le regarda quelques instants : il avait le regard vers le lac, l'air songeur – bien que c'était en réalité son expression quotidienne.

« Hey, Rowan ! »

Le garçon baissa la tête vers elle, légèrement surprit, avant de lui sourire. Essayant de cacher l'effet que lui faisait ce sourire, elle leva la cape qu'elle tenait en mains.

« Oh, fut la seule réaction du garçon.

– Pourquoi tu l'as enlevée ?

– J'avais chaud.

– Chaud ? s'exclama Cassidy. On est en plein hiver ! Comment tu peux avoir chaud ?

– Il fait chaud, ici, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire. Viens, tu verras. »

L'idée était plus que tentante, si pas par curiosité, au moins pour être plus près du Poufsouffle. Un problème se posait à elle, cependant.

« Et comment je suis censée monter ?

– C'est facile : en escaladant. »

La rouquine ne put contenir un rire. Facile, mais oui. Elle ne perdit néanmoins pas de temps pour essayer et s'étonna en remarquant que c'était, en effet, assez facile. Une fois arrivée à hauteur de la branche où se trouvait le blond, celui-ci lui tendit la main.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, par contre. Il va falloir qu'on se serre. »

Cassidy essaya de masquer sa gêne, et remercia la brise glacée de donner à ses joues rougies une excuse. Attrapant la main du préfet, elle le rejoignit sur sa branche et eut instantanément plus chaud.

« Bulle de chaleur, expliqua Rowan en voyant son regard interrogateur. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

– Je regardais le coucher du soleil. J'aime bien venir ici. C'est calme, personne vient jamais m'y embêter.

– Oh… Désolée si… je t'ai dérangé.

– Toi, tu ne me déranges jamais. »

Son sourire ne l'avait jamais autant fait fondre qu'en cet instant, éclairé par le soleil couchant.


	3. Drabble 3 : Le Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un 3e drabble ! Celui-là est aussi écrit par moi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'en profite au passage pour vous annoncer que la fic a désormais sa page facebook, dont le lien se trouve dans notre profil avec le lien de notre tumblr. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un petit coup d'oeil.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> _#sian_

« Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Père ? »

Moïra réfléchit quelques instants, réajustant l'écharpe autour du cou de sa cadette.

« Dis-lui que j'avais des trucs à faire à Poudlard. Avec mon rôle de préfète et l'équipe de Quidditch à gérer, je suis un peu débordée.

– Il ne va pas être content.

– Le contraire me surprendrait. »

Les deux sœurs continuèrent leur balade dans le parc, se serrant pour se réchauffer. Un rouquin les rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes, sa main prête à se glisser dans celle, gantée, de Moïra avant de se raviser.

« Hey.

– Silver, le salua la blonde. »

Elle n'aimait pas l'appeler par son nom de famille, cela faisait si impersonnel. Mais c'était justement pour cela qu'elle le faisait. Pour ne pas qu'on sache à quel point ils étaient proches. Peu de gens le savaient : ses amis proches – cela se résumait à sa cousine, Maxine – ainsi que la petite-amie de cette dernière, la sœur d'Elijah, les deux amis de celle-ci et deux autres de ses cousins.

Faire semblant de ne pas être proche d'Elijah était encore pire lorsque le seul témoin présent n'était autre que sa propre petite sœur, à qui elle ne cachait jamais rien.

« Alors, hum… Quoi de neuf ? s'enquit le rouquin, les mains enfuient dans les poches.

– Ma sœur m'expliquait pourquoi elle reste à Poudlard pour les vacances, répondit calmement Tizia.

– C'est vrai ? s'étonna Elijah, tournant la tête vers la blonde, rosissante, dont le regard était rivé droit devant elle. Pourquoi ?

– Elle a des trucs à faire. Avec son rôle de préfète et de capitaine, tu comprends… continua la plus jeune, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Tizia… marmonna Moïra, espérant la faire taire – c'était déjà assez gênant comme ça.

– Enfin, ce n'est que la version officielle. Celle que je dois raconter à notre Père. »

L'air désinvolte, Tizia jeta un regard entendu aux amoureux, qui restèrent bouche-bée. Un petit sourire amusé se glissa sur son visage de porcelaine.

« Ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'était pas très dur à comprendre. Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Mo'.

– Tizia… soupira l'ainée. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que… Père ne doit pas le savoir. Ni Grand-Père. Ils désapprouveraient, tu les connais. Et… je ne veux pas qu'ils désapprouvent.

– Tu sais pourtant que tu peux me faire confiance.

– Je sais, c'est juste que… Je ne voulais pas te forcer à garder mon secret. Encore moins que tu doives le cacher à maman et Père. »

Tizia secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se serrer contre sa sœur qui lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte.

« Bon je file, je dois encore boucler ma valise ! Passes de bonnes vacances, écris-moi !

– Promis !

– Alors… tu restes à Poudlard pour moi ? s'enquit Elijah, une fois Tizia partie.

– Oh, tais-toi, toi ! »


	4. Drabble 4 : En prévision du lendemain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est les vacances de Noël, Maxine a un cadeau pour Quinn avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est parti pour un 4e drabble ! Celui-ci est écrit par Phenicia.

Maxine venait de finir ses valises depuis quelques minutes. Elle était prête à partir. Enfin… Presque prête : il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de quitter Poudlard ! Sortant du dortoir, elle avait prit un paquet soigneusement emballé qu’elle avait dissimulé derrière quelques livres avant d’avancer dans les couloirs du château. Arrivée à destination, la Serpentard entra rapidement dans la bibliothèque, ses pas se firent plus rapide au plus elle arrivait au bout, parfois, elle se mettait même à doucement trottiner.

Elle ne s’était pas trompée.

Dans le coin d’une étagère, Quinn était assise sur un pouf, un livre entre les mains, comme à son habitude. Maxine ne put retenir un léger sourire à la voir comme ça, surtout que, comme souvent, elle était tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu’elle n’avait même pas remarqué que sa petite-amie était arrivée. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle agissait comme ça ! Doucement, la Serpentard posa ses livres sur la table la plus proche, prenant bien soin de garder son précieux paquet en main. Elle se plaça alors à côté de la Serdaigle et passa rapidement ses bras autour d’elle, prenant soin de lui présenter son cadeau.

– Joyeux Noël Quinn !

Évidemment, l’intéressée avait sursauté et manqué de faire tomber son livre par la même occasion ! Néanmoins, rapidement, ses yeux s’étaient retrouvés illuminés tandis qu’elle tournait la tête vers sa petite-amie, lui accordant un sourire radieux tout en posant son livre d’une main. Instantanément, elle se déplaça sur son pouf, permettant ainsi à Maxine de la rejoindre.

– Merci Maxine !

– Ouvres-le avant de me remercier !

Elle ne tarda alors pas à s’exécuter, retirant délicatement le papier qui laissa transparaitre la couverture d’un livre où étaient dessinés une fillette aux cheveux blonds aux côtés d’un lapin blanc.

– Alice au pays des merveilles ! s’exclama Quinn.

– Tu m’avais parlé d’un certain chapelier qui était « génial » dans ton livre avec pleins de contes, donc, j’ai pensé que tu aimais bien son conte d’origine…

Sa petite-amie la serra alors dans ses bras.

– Merci Maxine !

– Contente de voir que ça te plait !

Mais la lâchant, Quinn commença :

– Moi qui comptais te donner ton cadeau à ton retour…

– Je l’avais prévu aussi au début… Et puis quand j’ai enfin réussi à l’avoir, je me suis dis que le fait de voir une héroïne blonde te poussera encore plus à penser à moi ! Après tout, tu ne peux plus entendre parler de quelqu’un ayant cette couleur de cheveux sans penser à ta petite-amie tellement exceptionnelle !

Cette réflexion de Maxine fit rapidement sourire la Serdaigle.

– Je ne vais pas pouvoir traîner… Le Poudlard Express doit venir nous chercher d’ici quinze minutes… expliqua rapidement la Serpentard.

– Je vais venir avec toi jusque-là !

Mais la blonde se relevait déjà.

– Je vais te laisser, à demain Quinn !

Elle partit alors, sachant que le lendemain, elle ne serait pas là.


End file.
